George Economou
George Economou (born September 24, 1934) is an American poet, academic, and translator. Life Economou was born in Great Falls, Montana, to Amelia (Ananiadis) and Demetrios George Economou (a businessman and rancher), both of whom had emigrated to the United States from Greece. After primary and secondary school education in Great Falls, he attended Colgate University, where he majored in English and graduated cum laude, and was elected to Phi Beta Kappa in 1956. He earned an M.A. in English Literature at Columbia University in 1957, and then a Ph.D. in English and comparative literature at Columbia in 1967, specializing in Old and Middle English and continental literature. He taught for 41 years at the Brooklyn Center of Long Island University (1961-1983) and at the University of Oklahoma (1983-2000), where he served as chair of the department of English (1983–1990) and director of creative writing (1990-2000). He was a founding editor of The Chelsea Review (1957-1960) and co-founding editor of "Trobar" and Trobar Books (1960-1964) with Robert Kelly (poet). Economou has published many books of poetry, translations, and scholarly criticism, and his work has appeared in many literary magazines and scholarly journals. He has lectured and given poetry readings at many universities and literary venues throughout the United States and abroad. He married poet and playwright Rochelle Owens, June 17, 1962. They live in Philadelphia and Wellfleet, Massachusetts.http://www.pw.org/content/george_economou_2 Recognition Awards * American Council of Learned Societies, 1975. * 1988 and 1999 Grant Awards: National Endowment for the Arts Creative Writing Fellowshipshttp://www.nea.gov/grants/recent/99grants/Lit.html in poetry. * Rockefeller Bellagio Residency, May–June, 1993. Publications Poetry *''The Georgics''. Black Sparrow, 1968. * Landed Natures. Los Angeles: Black Sparrow. 1969. *''Poems for Self-Therapy''. Mt. Horeb, WI: Perishable Press. 1972. *''Ameriki: Book One, and selected earlier poems''. New York: Sun, 1977. ISBN 978-0-915342-20-4 *''Voluntaries''. Iowa City, IA: Corycian Press, 1984. *''Harmonies and Fits''. Norman, OK: Point Riders Press, 1987. ISBN 978-0-937280-19-5 * Nashvillanelle, and other rimes. Ellsworth Maine Backwoods Broadsides (Chaplets #16), 1996. *''Century Dead Center, and other poems''. Barrytown, NY: Left Hand Books, 1997. ISBN 978-1-880516-23-2 *''An Evening in Kingfisher''. Athens, Greece: American College of Greece, 2000. *''Ananios of Kleitor: Poems and fragments, and their reception from antiquity to the present''. Bristol, UK: Shearsman Books, 2009. ISBN 978-1-84861-033-0 Non-fiction *''Seventh annual Kimon Friar lecture 2000''. Athens, Greece: American College of Greece, 2000. *"George Economou on C.P. Cavafy Translations", Nomadics, May 10, 2009 x *''Geoffrey Chaucer: A collection of original articles''. New York & London: McGraw-Hill, 1975. ISBN 978-0-07-018968-3 Translated *Euripides' "Cyclops," in The Tenth Muse: Classical Drama in Translation (edited by Charles Doria). Chicago & Athens, Ohio: Swallow Press / Ohio University Press, 1980. *Philodemos, His Twenty-nine Extant Poems: Translated into contemporary American. Mount Horeb, WI: Perishable Press, 1983. *William Langland, Piers Plowman, The C version (verse translation) Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press, 1996. ISBN 0-8122-1561-3 *Euripides' "Rhesus," in Euripides 3 (edited by David R. Slavitt & Palmer Bovi). Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press (Penn Greek Drama Series), 1998, 312-361. ISBN 0-8122-1650-4 *''I've Gazed So Much'', poems by C. P. Cavafy (London: Stop Press, 2001). ISBN 0-9529961-9-7. *''Acts of Love, Ancient Greek poetry from Aphrodite's garden''. New York: Modern Library, 2006. ISBN 0-679-64328-1 *C.P. Cavafy, Half an Hour, and other poems. London: Stop Press, 2008. ISBN 0-9547603-1-X *C.P. Cavafy, Complete Plus: Poems in English. Bristol, UK: Shearsman, 2013. *C.P. Cavafy, Unfinished & Uncollected: Finishing Cavafy's unfinished poems followed by uncollected poems & translations. Bristol, UK: Shearsman, 2015. Edited *''Proensa: An anthology of troubadour poetry'' (translated by Paul Blackburn). Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1978. ISBN 978-0-520-02985-9 *''Poem of the Cid: A modern translation with notes'' (translated by Paul Blackburn). Norman, OK: University of Oklahoma Press, 1998. ISBN 978-0-8061-3022-4 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:George Economou, Worldcat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 25, 2018. See more *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *George Economou at Truck (2 poems) *Selected Poems ;Audio / video * "George Economou at PennSound ;Books *George Economou at Amazon.com ;About *George Economou at the Poetry Foundation *George Economou at the PIP (Project for Innovative Poetry) Blog *George Economou profile at the Academy of American Poets *George Economou Official website Category:1934 births Category:Living people Category:Columbia University alumni Category:American male poets Category:Greek–English translators Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:People from Montana Category:Poets Category:Long Island University faculty Category:University of Oklahoma faculty Category:American academics